


The Black Lace Dream

by alexcat



Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Other, mention of Natasha Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve dreams about Natasha Stark and it gives him an idea.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20
Collections: In a Flash, Of Elves and Men





	The Black Lace Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For International Women's Day - the Monday Prompt at In a Flash

“You’ve got to be kidding. A female you?” Steve asked Tony, a little incredulous. 

“Reed said he saw it. Said that Steve Rogers was married to Natasha Stark there and she was, get this, Iron Woman,” Tony told him. “Have you ever wished I was a woman?” 

“Not really.” Steve gave him a quick kiss. “I like you just the way you are.” 

But that night Steve dreamed of a woman with dark eyes and almost black hair, with an arc reactor just above her breasts, a woman who must have been Natasha Stark. 

In the dream, she slithered out of a red dress and beneath it, she wore a tiny little black lacy thing that barely covered her. She crossed the room and sat in his lap, wrapping herself around him and kissing him. He woke just as he tugged a black lace strap down and dipped his head to her breast. 

“Steve, did you have a nightmare last night? You were moaning in your sleep?” Tony asked him over breakfast the next morning. 

“Have you ever considered women’s lingerie, Tony? I think you’d be sexy as hell in black lace.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
